


After the War: Knock Out's Story

by ChibiGirl92



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Biromantic Knockout, F/M, Original Character(s), Post Prime, Pre RID 2015, Reference to Knock Out/Breakdown, Sparklings, sparkling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGirl92/pseuds/ChibiGirl92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Robots in Disguise 2015, Post Predacons Rising.  Knock Out deals with prejudice as an Ex Con, and makes a new friend.  Guess things will work for the better for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the War: Knock Out's Story

It was Strange at first. He first joined their side because they won the war. It was understandable none of them would trust him, he had been against them for the longest time. After a long while, he did genuinely enjoy not having to deal with the constant battles, and wits end he would be at, the loss of comerads. It still would cause a small pang of hurt, he was gone, he was gone and it seemed no one had cared but him. He lost more than a friend, he lost one of the most important bots in the world to him. 

It seemed to only get worse from there. When others were returning home, even if he had switched sides, and it was for real, he would only be met with accusing optics full of hate. He tried for work, it proved to be difficult, pointless almost. But he was defended by the "War Heros" to let them give him another chance, it was a new beginning for everyone as they put it. He was thankful for their intervene, able to get work. He had to work his damnedest to keep the job he got. The other bots here would watch him push for his all, but only with cold, untrusting eyes. He tried to let it not phase him, but times it would be hard and he would crumble after a cycle in his quarters. He wouldn't show them his weariness, he was far too stubborn to do that. 

He would fiddle with the Datapad, reading his patients schematics before making a call. He seemed to ignore those around him, until a voice spoke up. 

"Yo, Redhot" a hardened femme's voice called. He turned to be face to face with a Light yellow femme, she was a little more taller than him, pretty bulky in comparison to a sleek femme like Arcee. Her optics were a silvery blue color, her faceplate was round. She had her arms crossed, leaning against a wall, holding her own Datapad. 

"May I help you?" he asked her, eyebrow raised in curious nature. She stood up from the wall she leaned on. 

"Knock Out right?" she asked him, rather casual in tone. He flinched a little when she had asked. 

"Yes?" he answered, unsure of the femme's intentions. She walked up to him, patting his arm, offering a small smile to him. 

"You do some great work, busting your gears" he blinked at the compliment. It was almost foreign to him at this point, to be praised. Even when he worked with Megatron, praise was rarely given. Surprised, he wasn't even aware she was walking away, leaving him alone until he was brought back to his senses. 

"Wait!" he called out to her, the sounds of her steps ceasing. She looked over, head tilting at him. He hurried over to her, wishing to conversate. 

"Your name? What is it?" He asked her, rather quickly, as though he was racing against time. Her neutral expression turned to a grin. 

"Dawn Rise" was all she said to him, a name he wouldn't forget. 

=== 

After his encounter with a coworker, one who talked to him genuinely, he felt a connection of sorts. They would interact during breaks, talking, sharing notes, and an occasional prank or two on some staff members. For the first time in stellar Cycles, he didn't feel worthless or invisible. 

"That's how I wound up off planet, I was part of a Sparkling Carrier" She explained to him. Knockout nodded at that quietly, sipping some Energon. 

"A very respectable Job, I imagine you had to take some intense combat training" he commented. 

"I wasn't much of a fighting Bot, so yeah, it proved to be difficult, I'm sure the only reason I even made it was because of my medical experience" she was chuckling when she told him that. He looked over, seeing her optics glazed over gently as she recalled memories. 

"What about you? I mean, Decepticon aside, were you always a doctor?" She questioned. He nodded at that. 

"A medic, and I had some combat experience... However... Compared to him, I was pretty weak" He sounded solemn, looking down. She gave a look of wonder, she heard his tone had softened at the last part. Servos reached for his in a comforting fashion, her optics softening. Knockout seemed surprised, but he held her servo in return, closing his optics. They seemed to stay like that for awhile, despite the silence, He felt he could hear the world around him in comparison to the silence he was accustomed with. 

=== 

4 Stellar Cycles since the war ended and Cybertron was revived, 3 Stellar cycles they knew each other. Knockout always thought he had a strong preference to Mechs, but... He felt a closeness to Dawn Rise, sometimes his spark would flitter at the prospect of them together. But it also seemed, his circuits below would never heat up with the desire to interface when he thought about her. He thought it was odd, or something was wrong with him. When he finally mustered the courage to tell her, she laughed and pulled him into a hug. She said it was more than likely it was emotional and romantic attraction. 

"How can you tell?" He asked her, she shrugged with a grin as she sat on some railing. 

"I have the same feelings, but... I never felt my circuits flare up for interfacing, never have at all really" She explained to him. Knockout looked at her in surprise when she mentioned that. 

"If I was to go by Earth Terms I've learned because of you and your friend Smokescreen, I believe I would be what is called "Asexual" she told him with a shrug again. He only looked, slack jawed for a moment. 

"You still have a interfacial attraction to Mechs, but you have romantic attractions to Both" She continued. He listened to her talk about the subject, very interested in it. He looked down when he heard laughter below. He saw Sparklings playing together, chasing each other. He couldn't help but smile warmly. Maybe it was age or something deep in him, but he enjoyed the prospect of having a Sparkling or Two. He watched the sparklings, almost forgetting they were talking, not that Dawn Rise didn't take notice. she looked down to see the little Sparklings too, and smiled. 

"You know... You would think after Stellar Cycles of being stuck with Sparklings would shut me off from them but... I honestly want some myself, there's just something about getting called Carrier or Sire that has a great feeling to it" She stated simply, looking over at him with a grin. He saw the look, before looking away, face turning blue with a blush. She looked at him, and in her casual tone she had, she asked. 

"You want to have Sparklings together?" 

=== 

5 Stellar Cycles since the war ended. 1 stellar cycle of making sure they were ready to have sparklings. When Knock Out told Bee and Smokescreen he was going to be a sire, he was congratulated enthusiastically. Smokescreen asked him about who the Bot Was. When he said it was Dawn Rise, and how they went about it, it was comical, at least, the reactions were. Ultra Magnus' expression was that of pure confusion at just how... Nonchalant Knock Out and Dawn Rise were about the whole thing. 

"It wasn't an easy task, what with us doing this without interfacing, having a part of my spark to make them was... Awkward" Knockout admitted, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked to the side. Bee nodded, not saying anything. 

"But... It worked..." Dawn Rise said, seeming happy about it. Knock Out nodded, before he felt something bump into him. He looked down to a bulky little Femme that was White and Blue. 

"Sorry" Smokescreen apologized, before snagging the Femme up into his arms. She only looked to be made very recently. He had her on his hip, she looked at everyone rather intently, as if studying them. 

"She's adorable... Is she your's?" Knock Out asked Smokescreen who sheepishly chuckled. 

"Nah, Ironhide and Chromia's, but she does like to hang around me allot, enough to apparently be her guardian if anything happens to them" Smokescreen said as he smiled, tickling the Femme who giggled, batting at his servos. Magnus looked a little proud of the smaller bot, hand on his shoulder. 

"Who knows, maybe she'll enjoy having playmates about her age when you have yours" He said teasingly. Bee looked pretty happy too. 

"Bulk and 'Cee have one, but you know, they live out in the oil Farms away from all the noise" Bee said. 

"Really now? Always thought those two had... attraction to one another" Knock Out's amusement was apparent when he said that. Bee took the little one from Smokescreen, tossing her up and down as he cooed and smiled at her. It was easy to tell from looking that the young Mech wanted a sparkling of his own in the future. He looked over at the yellow Femme, who looked more excited for the moment she would have her own sparkling. 

=== 

Though it was only 2 months, cybertronian offspring Developed so much faster than earthling offspring did. Dawn Rise's mood swings and appetite would change pretty rapidly, Knock Out was a little intimidated when he would witness it. She looked bloated, that was obvious... Except she looked BIGGER than she should have. He was worried for her health, on top of the sparkling's. Despite her snapping that she was fine, he was putting his foot down. 

"We're going to make sure you AND the sparkling are fine, I don't give a Prime's Backside what you have to say to that" he said dragging her to the Carrier ward to get her checked up. She would occasionally punch him right in the back of his head, angry, but he ignored it for the most part, he wasn't backing down. 

"You're acting like a sparkling for Primus' Sake" He said with the shake of his head. He stood before a Medic, Pulling her forth. 

"She looks bigger than she should for carrying a sparkling, I want to make sure this won't put her offline" He said, holding onto Dawn Rise who was struggling and saying obscenities. The medic only looked for a brief moment before speaking. 

"Please, lay down on this Berth" He said to Dawn Rise. Stopping her fight with Knock Out, she nodded, getting onto the Berth, Knockout Rubbing his arms. 

"You're like Unicron himself when you hit bad moods" He muttered, but it was still audible. She stuck to tongue out at him for it. She could feel them using a device on her. 

 

"Hmmm... Amazing" they spoke, Knock Out raised an eyebrow at their response. 

"How is it amazing?" the words came out rather slow. The Medic grinned at the expectant parents. 

"She's bigger because she won't be having a sparkling, but two! Congratulations!" They said. The two were silent at this, looking at the medic like he was insane. But... Knock Out looked to be getting a huge smile on his face. There was a high pitched sound escaping from HIM as he hopped up and down. 

"TWO! TWINS! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE- Uhhh" He stopped when he turned to see the Femme had passed out, from the surprise of twins. Knock Out sheepishly chuckled. He waited for a moment for her to regain consciousness. Thankfully it was brief. 

"Okay... What?" she asked him, optics in a daze. 

"So...Twins" Knockout said with his sheepish laugh as she went silent. 

=== 

"Twins? Really?" Bee asked Knock Out, Impressed. Knock Out nodded, grinning widely. Bee saw how joyful the Ex Con looked, he couldn't help but smile too. He clapped a servo onto Knock Out's back. 

"Should be proud, twins are rare" He said to him. The Red Cybertronian nodded. 

"We were discussing names, Side Swipe and Sun Streaker for them" He said before laughing. 

"It was Funny because we had argued over which name we wanted, so this works out" He explained, Bee snickered himself. For awhile, Knock Out was okay. 

=== 

It would only be a matter of time before they were created. Knock Out, despite his anxiousness, tried to focus on work and other distractions so not to think about it. 

"If I just keep myself busy it will seem like it's going faster" he would tell himself, sometimes with confidence, other times with uncertainly. He would meet with patients, over look them, and even do some minor damage control. Some of his patients would look at him with hate and distrust, as though he would rip their arms off from their bodies. Even if he did his best, he would still be looked at with Hatred. He sighed, leaving to return to his quarters, which were much bigger, given the expectance of two sparklings. He insisted that him and Dawn Rise live together to raise them. She seemed fine with the idea herself. 

When he returned he was met with furious yelling and snarling. He gulped, especially when he saw a Nervous looking Bumble Bee and Smokescreen. He saw Strongarm sitting in the corner of the room, using a little drawing tablet to color with, Naive to the situation at hand. Knockout saw Bee and Smokescreen look over at him. 

"OH THANK PRIMUS" Bee exclaimed, going over and dragging Knock Out to the room. 

"She's sparking pretty badly, I think she's getting ready" Bee told him, nervous. Seeing Dawn Rise on her Birth, electricity Violently Sparking from her as she looked in pain and enraged. Knock Out only turned to the two younger Mechs. 

"Get my Tools, Smokescreen, get my Electric Resistant Wax" He ordered them. 

\--  
It wasn't uncommon to bring new life out of the hospital, due to the dangers of a erratically sparking Carrier. Knock Out was Careful, Bee and Smokescreen would watch occasionally, mainly with worry, and wonder. Keeping the Sparkling Strongarm out of the room proved difficult. Smokescreen had to constantly keep her busy, but she was entranced by the sparks in the room. He finally Gave up, but held onto her so she would be out of the way. The three watched Knock Out's carefulness in helping the Femme. Smokescreen winced when he saw two sparkling Protoforms be pulled from her, covered in Energon, causing him to shudder. Bee gave a very uncomfortable smile when he saw it himself. 

"The Miracle of creation" He said in a joking manner, Smokescreen punched him in the arm. Knock Out picked up both of the Protoforms, laying them onto Dawn Rise's Chasis. She gave a weak smile to him, letting the Protoforms rest so it could take the extra sparks created for them. The four bots in the room watched as the Protoforms seemed to glow a little, blue slowly rising and forming. There looked to be red forming on one of the sparklings, and the other took on yellow. Knock Out was smiling Widely when he saw the sparklings take form. They were so small, squirming around and whining. The two Mechs behind him, though disturbed earlier, were in awe when they saw the little ones. 

With gentle care, Knock Out gingerly took the Yellow Sparkling into his arms. The way they attached to him, clinging to him with warmth, made him give a soft smile. They whined and whirred, optics barely opening, his red ones met with the Sparkling's silvery ones. They looked so much like their carrier. He looked over to see Dawn Rise holding the red one who squirmed a little more eagerly, much more energetic it seemed. Just by looking at the red one, Knock Out could tell they were going to have him on his pedes with trouble. He looked down at the one in his arms, taking note of something. 

"Dawn Rise... Is that one a Mech or Femme?" He asked her, curious. She blinked at that, confused. 

"It's a Mech... Why?" He held up the yellow one, showing something with their spark, the movement would show an occasional deep blue spark. 

"She's not, that's... Rare" He said, surprised. The carrier looked, her optics a little wide, before she smiled. 

"Guess Sunstreaker takes after her carrier more than Side Swipe" She said with amusement. Knock Out blinked at that, before looking down. It made sense for her to call the yellow one Sunstreaker... given she was yellow and all. He looked over to see Bee and Smokescreen poking all curious. He motioned for them to come closer. 

"She's not going to bite" he commented, which made them come a little closer. Smokescreen looked at the tiny femme in Knockout's Arms, Strongarm tucked under one of his arms. Dawn Rise gave a wave to them with a grin. 

"Sorry for the trouble earlier Boys, hard to be in a good mood when in intense pain" she apologized sheepishly, clearly embarrassed from how she was earlier. Walking over, Bee looked down at the sparkling in her arms. With how fidgety and loud they were in their whines, it made him grin. 

"You're going to have a little trouble maker on your servos" He said jovially as he offered a finger to the red sparkling, who seemed to reach and gently squeeze it. He saw cyan optics look at him tiredly. Smokescreen held Strongarm in his arms, she was looking at Sunstreaker, thumb in her mouth. Her head tilted, wanting to know who the new sparklings were. Smokescreen grinned when he saw the little yellow femme. 

"she's cute" He said as Sun Streaker yawned, nuzzling against Knock Out as she seemed to go to sleep. Knock Out looked proud, hugging the sparkling closer to his Chasis. He went over to Dawn Rise, gently putting Sunstreaker into her arms. She smiled, Sideswipe seemed to finally calm down, yawning as he seemed to nuzzle in her arms more before he settled down into sleep mode. 

"They're so tiny" Smokescreen said with a smile, Strongarm looked at the two Sparklings, reaching her servo out for one, smiling as she babbled innocently. She was patting Sideswipe on the head. The sparkling looked over where it was in irritation, arms moving to stop her. Knock Out gave a light laugh at that as the older Sparkling pouted when Smokescreen pulled her arm back. 

"They're too little to play with right now Strongarm, maybe when they're older you can" He told her. She still pouted, making him amused about that. 

\--- 

When Knock Out and Dawn Rise were now left with their sparklings. Knock Out was hold Side Swipe who would wiggle around occasionally in his sleep. Sunstreaker seemed to fiddle her pedes in her sleep. Dawn Rise gave a light laugh at that. She got up, laying her down in a berth for Sparklings. Watching as Sideswipe was set down, the two sparklings seemed to nuzzle closer together in their sleep. It was normal for Twins to do that, didn't make it any less cuter. Looking over, Dawn Rise took note of Knock Out's about to squeal expression, amusing her. 

"They're going to be Spark breakers" She chuckled out to him. He nodded, watching them as she was leaving. It may have been awkward and strange to have Cybertron back at first, but he knew things were going to be okay down the line and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I was working on for a week now. And yes I am aware Sunstreaker is male, but in my Headcanon for Rid2015, Sunstreaker was born a female instead. And I do Ship Knock Out with Breakdown, but given the Guy's dead... Yeah.  
> Also the Chromia as one of Strongarm's Parents, a headcanon by XianFrost that I found myself to love and accept greatly.


End file.
